In The Rain
by A Lost Vamp
Summary: Elijah Mikealson always knew Katherine Gilbert would be the one, since the day she pushed him down into the sandbox. Humanverse
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! I wrote this way faster then expected! Go me!**

**I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The first day of kindergarten was a big day for Elijah. Ester and Mikeal were so proud of Elijah. Elijah was Ester and Mikeal's second oldest child. First there was Finn, who was now in third grade, then there was Elijah, there was Klaus who was two years younger then Elijah, and then there was the newest addition to the Mikealson family, Kol.

Elijah was the perfect child. He already knew how to read, write, and was in the process of learning Mandrian. After Finn who didn't do very well in school, Ester and Mikeal wanted Elijah to be the best of the best, so they hired tutor after tutor to teach Elijah.

The day started off with Ester and Mikeal driving him to school and checking him in. His teacher's name was Miss. Jenna. She was very nice and introduced him to many kids. During the day, the kids all learned how to read and write, but Elijah already knew how and helped the other kids. Miss. Jenna gave him a gold star for helping.

After lunch it was recess, Elijah played with some boys named Damon and Mason. Elijah didn't like them much, but he didn't have anyone else to play with. Damon and Mason suggested that they go play in the sandbox, and Elijah agreed.

Once they got there though, there were some girls playing there already.

"Get out! We want to play here!" Damon screamed at the girls. One of the girls stood up and screamed back at Damon.

"We were here first! You get out, Salvadork!" Elijah looked at her and she was very pretty. He remembered Miss. Jenna telling him her name was Katherine.

"NO, you get out Katty!"

"NO, you get out Salvadork!"

"NO, you get out!"

"NO, you get out!"

"NO, you get out!"

"NO, you get out!"

"NO, you get out!"

"NO, you get out!"

"Shut up! We want to play here! You're just girls and we can take you on any day! So get out of here before it gets messy!" Mason said trying to sound tough.

"Oh really! Just watch me take you bozos down!" Katherine screamed. She turned towards Elijah and pushed him down into the sandbox really hard.

"There you wanted to play here then go ahead!" Elijah heard Katherine say and watched as she pushed Damon and Mason in too.

"You stay out of my sandbox bozos!" Katherine said looking down at Elijah's face.

Elijah looked up at her face, the sun was shining on it perfectly. Her beautiful brown hair had a shimmer of red and her chocolate brown eyes looked absolutely wonderful. She was beautiful Elijah thought.

"Vicky, Meredith, let's get out of here!" Katherine said and then stomped off.

It was in that one minute that Elijah Mikealson knew that Katherine Gilbert was the one.

* * *

Over the years, Elijah tried many things to catch Katherine's attention. Around Christmas time when everyone was exchanging gifts, he gave her anything he heard her say she wanted for Christmas that her parents wouldn't give her, but when he gave it to her it was always the wrong color or size. Every Valentine's day he would give her a big box of chocolates, but she only said that cherry chocolate was gross. Once when he was seven, he even brought his new baby sister Rebekah to school, but Katherine said she hated babies. He tried and tried, but it never worked.

He was eleven when his heart broke. It was at Damon Salvatore's birthday party where Vicky suggested playing truth or dare. The game started out simple, but it was Mason who dared Katherine to kiss him.

He always wanted to be Katherine's first kiss, but now he knew that would never happen. He tried so hard, but nothing ever worked.

Elijah's heart broke into pieces that day and he went to his bedroom after the party and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Elijah was fifteen when it was rumored that Katherine had started using drugs. His new baby brother, Henrik, had just been born and the Mikealson household was hectic. One day after school, when he had time, he went to check out the place where the druggies hung out. There he saw Katherine smoking weed with Mason. He watched them for a few hours while hiding in the bushes. There was no denying that Elijah was jealous. He just sat there hiding in the bushes.

It was around 10:00pm when Mason started making moves on Katherine. They started out by making out, but Mason wanted more. Katherine was struggling and told Mason to get off her, but he wouldn't.

Elijah jumped out of the bushes and pushed Mason off Katherine. He punched Mason right in his face and knocked him out cold. Katherine looked at him in gratefulness and confusion.

"Elijah? Where you hiding in the bushes?" She asked looking at him strangely now.

"Ummmmm... See you at school!" Elijah said running off completely embarrassed.

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! He thought to himself. Now she thinks you're the wierdo who was hiding in the bushes watching her.

The next day Katherine confronted Elijah.

"Hey Elijah." Katherine said awkwardly to him.

"Katherine, how are you?" He asked trying not to be awkward.

"I'm good... Look, Elijah, thank you for what you did last night. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there, so thank you." Katherine said then started to walk away when she turned back around and said. "I actually really liked those chocolate cherrys!"

That night Elijah went to bed with a smile on his face and he had hope.

* * *

It was the day after Elijah had hope that Katherine's parents found drugs in her closet and sent her to rehab.

Elijah was sixteen when she came back. She was gone for a whole year. During that time Finn had gone off to college at Princeton. He used to wake up excited each morning to see Katherine's face again, but while she was gone he was sad and cold to anyone who talked to him except Henrik, who could always make him smile.

When Katherine came back, Elijah was so excited to see her beautiful face again, but when he got to school all he saw was a face that was pale and full of pain.

"Katherine, are you okay?" He asked her wondering what happened to her face that was usually full of light. She just looked at him and walked away. That day left Elijah as confused as ever until he found out that her parents car had crashed off Wickery Bridge the night before.

The funeral was a few days after. It was very sad, the whole town was there and Katherine's younger siblings Elena and Jeremy were crying like crazy, but Katherine didn't shed a tear.

"We are gathered here today to remember Miranda and Grayson Gilbert." He heard the pastor say. During the middle of the funeral, Katherine stood up and walked straight out of church. People looked at her disapprovingly, but Elijah got up and followed her.

She was sitting on a bench right outside of the church. She sat there crying and her mascara was running all down her face. Elijah went over to her and sat down. He put his arms around her and she cried into his arms and probably ruined his suit jacket, but that didn't matter to Elijah.

* * *

A few months after the funeral, Katherine found out she was adopted and she didn't take it very well. One week later a women named Isobel came to town and claimed she was Katherine's mother.

Katherine was very angry that her parents lied to her, but she tried to get to know Isobel. Isobel and Katherine formed a very close knit relationship and Katherine left town for all of junior year with Isobel.

To say Elijah was upset would be an understatement, he was finally forming a relationship with Katherine, but now she was gone. She sent him a few postcards from Florida and told him all about her new life in Florida. She made many friends in Florida and she was happy living with Isobel. She said she missed Mystic Falls and her siblings, but she loved Florida and was thinking about staying permanently. Eventually though she came back for senior year.

Isobel had decided to move to Mystic Falls for Katherine and got a job at Whitmore College. Katherine was happy to be near her siblings again and come back to Mystic Falls; although, she was upset to leave Florida because she had a new boyfriend, Trevor.

When Katherine came back, all she talked about was how much she missed Trevor and was worried that he would cheat on her with his friend, Rose, but Elijah assured her that he wouldn't cheat on her, no matter how insane it drove him to hear Katherine talking about some other guy. He and Katherine grew closer together, but Elijah was afraid she would always think of him as a friend.

Throughout the year Elijah accomplished many things, he was class valedictorian, got into Harvard, and helped Katherine get her GPA up. Ester and Mikeal were so proud knowing that they raised Elijah perfectly and hoped there other children would turn out right. Finn had gotten into medical school and was engaged to some nursing student named Sage, who Ester and Mikeal did _not_ approve of. Klaus was doing alright, but was to distracted by some girl named Caroline who kept on turning him down. Kol was always a trouble maker at twelve years old and Rebekah was... Rebekah at ten years old. And Elijah's favorite sibling Henrik was doing great at three years old.

It was a week before graduation that John Gilbert came to town and wrecked havoc in Katherine's life. Before he came, he didn't know that Isobel was back into Katherine's life, and after he found out he spilled the beans that he was Katherine's father. To say Katherine was angry would be an understatement, she was _livid_, she said many bad things to John and was furious at Isobel for not telling her that her father alive. The next day Katherine disappeared.

Half of her wardrobe was missing, Isobel's emergency cash was gone, all of Katherine's personal items were gone, and her car was missing. Isobel filed a missing persons report and the police in Florida thought they might have seen Katherine's car driving down the highway. John left town after that, he originally didn't want to create trouble, but he had and he knew that he wasn't wanted. Elijah panicked when he heard Katherine was gone and went to see Isobel to see if she knew anything about Katherine whereabouts.

"She was seen in Florida. I assume she's going to see Trevor." Was all Isobel had to say.

"Are the police looking for her still? Are you going down to Florida?" Elijah asked.

"I lied to her. I told her that her father was dead. Katherine has a right to be angry, so I'll let her come back in her own time."

"But-"

"Elijah, she'll come back one day and when she does come back she'll realize how great of a guy you are. So just wait." Elijah didn't know how to respond to that, so eventually he thanked Isobel for her time and left.

On the day of graduation, Elijah was so distracted by what Isobel had said to him, he probably gave the _worst_ valedictorian speech _ever_. After everyone congratulated him, Isobel came up to him.

"Elijah, I got a call from Katherine this morning."

"Really, what did she say?!" Elijah asked now completely alert. Isobel looked down with a frown on her face.

"She was in Florida and saw Trevor. They went to Vegas and got married." Elijah's face completely fell and there was a look of heartbreak on his face and it wasn't just on his face, it was in his heart.

* * *

Elijah ended up getting a degree in political science and eventually went on to law school. At twenty-five years old, he was currently working at one of the biggest law firms in Manhattan. He tried dating many girls, but nome of them were anything like Katherine.

After that day, Elijah's heart broke into pieces and he was very remote from other people. His heart broke even further when Henrik and Klaus were in a car accident and Henrik didn't make it. Isobel tried to talk to him one day, but he didn't want to talk to her. When Elijah went to Harvard, he never partied, he always was very recluse, and always stayed in his dorm room. The only time he went out was to go to class. He once met a girl named Tatia, in a way she looked like Katherine, but Elijah could never love her.

It was a busy day at the law firm for Elijah. There was some big celebrity divorce scandal and it was driving everyone insane.

"Goodnight Betty!" He said to his nice, old secretary.

"Goodnight Mr. Mikealson! Remember you have a 7:30 appointment tomorrow morning with some crazy fashion designer."

"Alright, see you then!" Elijah said walking out. It was pouring down rain and the street was about deserted. There was a woman running down the street trying to get out of the rain and luckily for Elijah there was a taxi driving down the street. Elijah flagged down the taxi and it stopped for him. Elijah got into the taxi as the woman who was running down the street got in too. Elijah was about to tell her that he was there first, but then he saw her face.

"Katherine?" He asked completely shocked. She looked at him and there was shock on her face too.

"Elijah?" Elijah had never thought he would see Katherine Gilbert, the girl he loved since he was five, again. They both stared at each other until the cab driver asked where they wanted to go. They both snapped out of it for a second and Elijah asked Katherine if she wanted to share a cab, she said okay, and they told the cab driver where to go.

"How are you, Elijah?" She asked. Elijah stared at her for a few seconds before saying something.

"...I'm good. How are you and Trevor?" Elijah asked trying to be calm and polite; although, he was going insane.

"Oh... Trevor and I annuled our marriage after a week."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Elijah said looking down. He couldn't believe it, he might actually have a chance now.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Elijah. How has your life been since graduation?" Katherine said awkwardly.

"It has been good. I went to law school and now I'm a lawyer. How has your life been?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm a stylist now. I work at Vogue, I help them out with all their photo shoots." Elijah just nodded at her politely. Neither of them said anything until the taxi stopped at Katherine's apartment. She was about to get out of the car when she turned around and looked at Elijah.

"Would you like to go out for cofee sometime?'"

"I would love too." Elijah said with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Originally this was just going to be a one shot, but now I kinda want to turn it into a multi chapter story.**

**If I get eight reviews saying you want me to continue this, I defiantly will! (I know eight is a weird number, but seven is even weirder and nine is to needy.)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I need eight yes to continue!**


	2. Author Note

**Hi Everyone! This is not an update, but I want to let everyone know that I am going to continue this story, even though I didn't get eight reviews; although, five is pretty awesome! It may take me a week or two to get the first chapter up, because I'm currently working on my other story 'Forever One'. (If you love Kol, check it out.)**

**And thank you so much for all of the reviews The Charmed Rose, LisaLevine, KitKat9653, sometimesmilla, and Antoinette!**


	3. Important Author Note

Hey Guys!

Sorry for long time no update! Life has really gotten in way of everything! After the last update which was back in February or March, I had appendicitis, which put me in the hospital for a few days; and that really just put a damper on everything for me.

Then after that was where things got really bad and complicated. I was in a pretty bad car accident, and had some pretty serious injuries. That experience was really horrible and I'd rather not talk about it much in all honesty. :(

I'm still getting over it, but have been getting back to the norm of things. It's also summer now, and I might have some time to write.

I'd like to make one thing clear is that I will _never_ give up on any my stories. It may take a while to get back into the groove of things, but I will finish them if it's the last thing I do.

While in the hospital, I came up with a path for 'Forever One' and 'In The Rain' and will hopefully get back into writing them. Also, I came up with another story idea, that has really taken over my mind currently, so look for that sometime in the near future.

Thanks for everything, from all the reviews, follows, and favorites, it's really blown my mind, so thank you so much guys!


End file.
